A Savior's Bruises
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: a morning after, slightly Dark Damon songfic. Elena wakes up to a grumpy Damon after an incredible night...how will he make it up to her? LEMON


_a/n: this was inspired for a drabble I wrote quite a while ago. I didn't realize until going back and watching 'Breaking Dawn' that this scene was very Edward Cullen of him…and I know how much Damon hates Edward…so I didn't feel that it was right to write him like this, but the idea won't leave me alone- since I was dumb enough to post it as a drabble- so I just had to get it out. In the end, I kinda ran with it…and here is this story. So many one shots end at the final climax, so this is my attempt at a possible morning after. At any rate, who doesn't enjoy makeup sex? Happy Reading._

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_As the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

Damon tried to ignore the shining light from the window and cursed himself for not closing the curtains before going to sleep. Elena hadn't really given him much choice however, as she'd backed him onto the bed and begging him for things he'd never expected to come from her lips. No man in his right mind, or vampire for that matter would be able to resist her at a time like that. Last night had been incredible, it had been passion and lust and love and all the things he'd been storing up inside him for years, since the day he'd seen her. He worried if he'd been too rough with her, then smirked remembering she'd hardly been gentle herself.

Rolling over, he found her still asleep beside him, the sheet pulled up around her shoulder. Her hair cascaded over his pillow, picking up traces of sunlight and glimmering in the early morning. If he hadn't known any better he would say she looked like an angel. Not being able to help himself, he lifted the sheet and pulled it back, hoping to catch a glimpse of the body he'd been so desperate to have. The quiver that went through his blood was hardly arousal though, as his eyes settled on the already forming bruises on her wrists and hips.

She smiled in her sleep, rolling towards him a little more, but he caught the slight wince in her eyes. "Good morning." She whispered, and he wondered just what the hell was so good about it.

_There is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_And there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_But seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_Like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

Elena barely noticed the fury and disgust in his eyes as she stretched her arms high above her head and smiled. Last night had been wonderful, thrilling, exciting. Everything she'd imagined her first time with Damon being. At first, she wasn't sure what had come over her, but after a few kisses and torturous touches, she was done for. He'd rocked her world, and she'd like to think that she'd rocked his right back. These past few months had been a mess of fighting; fighting each other and themselves, fighting Klaus and for Stefan. It was nice just to be for a moment, nice to be in his bed, between his sheets and basking in the afterglow of their first night together.

She was basically on cloud nine, the adrenaline already pumping through her sleepy veins as she wondered if he would judge her should she suggest a shower or another round in bed before getting up and dealing with whatever today was planning to throw at them. She'd made the first move last night, and his silence was no doubt a result of that, so she kept her mouth shut and tossed the sheet off, walking over to the bathroom herself to brush her teeth. A sound, like a low growl behind her, startled her and she turned to find a thoroughly pissed off Damon glaring at her body.

It was hardly the reaction she'd hoped for and it shook her for a moment. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

He pushed himself from the bed and rushed to her, about to grab her shoulders roughly before he stopped himself. She had enough marks on her body from him. "Look at yourself." He spat, turning her toward the full length mirror standing in the corner.

_So tell me now  
>If this ain't love then how do we get out?<br>Because I don't know  
>That's when she said I don't hate you boy<br>I just want to save you while there's still something left to save  
>That's when I told her I love you girl<br>But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

She'd never really been one to stare at herself naked in the mirror before and the startling sight of him behind her captured her eyes for a moment before reality shook her back to earth. She finally saw what he saw and she shuddered, but not in fear. Sure, she partially looked like she'd been beaten up, but each bruise reminded her of a delicious touch, an incredible high from an orgasm he'd given her, and she could hardly be upset. "I'm not upset with you." She said, speaking slowly and carefully.

"How could you not be?" He turned away, disgusted with himself for hurting her, with her for not being angry at him. "Can you not see what I did to you?"

"Of course I see it." She grabbed his arm, trying to ignore the fact that they were both standing there naked, nearly in the middle of a fight. All of the warmth and wonderful memories of last night were slowly becoming tarnished, and that was pissing her off. "Can't you see that it doesn't bother me."

"Then you're an idiot." He glared and shook her off, stalking back over to the bed and furiously attempting to pull the sheets back in order.

His words did little more than sting her slightly, but she ignored it and went to him, wrapping her hand around his wrist and stilling it. "Do you love me?"

"What?" he still sounded angry, as if he'd answered without actually listening to what she'd asked.

"I said, do you love me?"

"Of course I do." He growled again, turning on her with fire in his eyes.

It shocked her how excited that fire made her, how badly she yearned for him to show her that passion again. "Show me?" she pleaded gently, letting her palms flatten against his chest.

He hesitated, his face hardening into strong lines as he fought with himself. "No. I'm not good for you. Don't you see that?"

_1000 miles away_

_There's nothing left to say_

_But so much left that I don't know_

_We never had a choice_

_This world is too much noise_

_It takes me under_

_It takes me under once again_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

"You're the idiot Damon Salvatore, if you think you can just dismiss me after everything we've gone through, after last night. You might remember it with harsh memories, you might regret what happened…but I don't."

He watched her walk to the edge of the bed where most of her clothes had ended up last night. He gave her until she'd pulled her panties and sports bra on until he was in front of her again, nearly bellowing in her face. "I'm not dismissing you! I just need some time!"

"Ha!" she yelled right back, pushing past him to find her sweat pants. They were hanging over the lampshade for some reason. "You need time!" she continued to mutter to herself as she tugged them on, before turning back to him and kept going. "Isn't that just perfect! I finally give you want you want, finally give in to your constant badgering for my heart and you need time!"

"Stop getting dressed!" he growled, cornering her against the wall, but only to have her slink under his arms. He'd taught her too damn well. "Elena, dammit! I'm trying to talk to you."

"Talk to someone that cares!" she yelled, grabbing her hoodie from behind the door before she slammed it and left him alone in his room.

He took a split second to curse, to tug on his jeans before he raced after her, rushing around her and blocking her path down the stairs. "You always have to take everything over the top."

She swore at him, tried to slap him, but he grabbed her wrist and tugged her down two steps until she was on the landing with him. "Me, how about you? I was perfectly happy five minutes ago before you started pulling the Edward Cullen routine!"

His eyes narrowed at that and his grip tightened for a moment before he released her and stepped back. "Want to explain what the fuck that means!"

She smirked and shook her head. "Caroline told me you skimmed through Twilight. You know who he is, so don't even deny it."

"Oh, I know who the sparkly bastard is, but what I don't understand is how you're comparing me to him."

She sighed, glaring at him as if he was a five year old. "The morning after their wedding he pulled this same routine. Pissed off cuz he'd hurt her, yet she couldn't have been happier. Then his stupid attitude ruined one of her best memories…such as you did upstairs."

"You can't honestly tell me the pain I put you through last night could make you happy."

"Yes I can." She shot back and tried to push past him but he wouldn't budge. "Get out of my way Damon." She ordered, glancing around him for any means of escape. At the moment, she just didn't want to be anywhere near him.

"No." he shook his head and hoisted her up, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back upstairs, barely noticing as she beat her fists furiously against his back.

_So tell me now_

_If this ain't love then how do we get out?_

_Because I don't know_

_That's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_That's when I told her I love you girl_

_But I'm not the answer for the questions that you still have_

"Let me go." She yelled, even as he tossed her on the bed. She tried to make an escape, but he pinned her down, her arms above her head.

"You don't mind the bruises?" he challenged, gripping her tighter until she winced. His fingers were perfect shadows over the marks he'd left last night.

"No, but that doesn't mean I want your hands on me now." She struggled, but it was no use. He'd tapped into his vampire strength and she was screwed.

"Oh, I think you do." He smirked, bending close to her pulse and licking the skin above her heavily beating pulse. "You're body wants me at least."

She shuddered beneath him, trying to ignore the boiling need inside her, trying to push down the deep seated need that was currently clawing at her stomach. "My body doesn't know what it wants."

He held her eyes, and she slowly felt the hold of his compulsion work through her conscious. "Don't move your arms." He commanded, releasing her wrists slowly as if testing her.

She tried to lift them, but they were held tight against the bed as if he'd tied her down. The feel of being at his will both terrified and thrilled her. He unzipped her hoodie, let his hands wander over her stomach, up to her breasts. He could already see her hardened nipples through the sports bra and remembered how he'd walked in on her working out late last night. She'd been beautiful, beating the crap out of the punching bag, her hair tied back in a braid, a sheet of sweat over her exposed skin. He'd wanted to taste her then, wanted her so badly that he couldn't stand it any longer; and surprisingly she let him. It had been her that initiated the sex part, but he certainly hadn't been complaining when she stripped him and forced him onto the bed.

Now he wanted to return the favor though, now it was his turn to tease and seduce and drive wild. She was still unable to move due to his compulsion, but he wouldn't allow himself to feel guilty for doing that. Compulsion didn't always have to be used for evil…sometimes it could be used for great sex. A talent he'd learned and honed over the years. He lifted his head to look at her, his assault on her breasts paused for a moment. He took in the sight of her flushed, heated skin, the way her lips were slightly parted as she fought for air…the way she struggled against the imaginary binds. She was completely at his mercy, and he had to admit the predator in him was extremely turned on by that.

"Look at me." He whispered, slipping one hand under her neck and letting their eyes meet again.

"No more." She shook her head, willing him not to compel her anymore. "Please."

"Trust me." He kissed her gently, coaxing an agreement from her with his talented tongue, distracting her almost completely from the fact that he'd slipped his hand down the front of her sweats until his middle finger brushed against her clit. "You're going to cum for me Elena, and you're not going to stop until I tell you to."

She nodded, her lips mumbling an agreement as he worked her up to a new high, his fingers slipping in and out of her but contained by her sweats. "Off." He ordered, not at all surprised when she hurried to get them down her legs, sliding her panties off at the same time.

With rough, strong hands he gripped her hips, sliding her up against the pillows as she removed the rest of her clothing, enjoying the freedom of her arms while she had it. He shocked her by not taking it away again though, only to immobilize her with his tongue. She bucked up against him in surprise, the new sensation compelling her into an orgasm almost quicker than any mind trick. He was just too damn good at everything. He kept up his oral assault until he felt her shudder and quake beneath him; her breaths coming is quick, short gasps- her moans loud enough for the entire house to hear.

He thanked the heavens that they were alone and pulled away only when she slumped against the pillows in a boneless mess. He stood to remove his jeans, the fabric painfully torturing him. He already knew what it was like to be inside her, to have her clench possessively and tightly around him. He ached for it, craved it almost as badly as he craved the taste of her blood again. He looked up to her throat, saw the two bite marks he'd left the night before and surprisingly felt pleasure from the animalistic brand he'd left on her. The bruises he'd done from lack of control, but those were on purpose.

Those were his signature and would show everyone that she was his. Elena recognized the look in his eyes from last night, reveled in it as she remembered the wonderful sensation is was to be drunk from. At first she'd been frightened it would hurt, that she would feel more like a blood bag than a woman…but Damon had a way of making her feel like a goddess with a single look, a simple touch. Even know, as he sat between her thighs, pulling her down so she was closer to him; her body shivered with anticipation. "Are you going to bite me again?" she asked, her voice trembling more than she would have liked it to.

"Only if you let me." He promised, leaning down to kiss the underside of her thigh, shocking her as to how sensitive the skin there could be.

She nodded furiously, felt the scrape of his fangs on her sensitive flesh and felt her blood begin to pump blood through her veins in anticipation. Damon had tasted her as he'd cum last night and it had been wonderful, but now he wanted to taste her as she came for him. The adrenaline would make the blood taste sweeter, and he couldn't stand to wait one more minute. With quick, practiced moves he slipped one finger inside her, quickly letting his thumb tease her clit. Her eyes shut tightly and he focused on her heart beat, on the sound of rushing blood.

"Now Damon." She gasped, jerking her hips up.

He chuckled, waiting for her eyes to open. When they did, he bent close to her inner thigh, knowing she would taste even better from there. "Cum again." He ordered, watching her head fall back as a fresh wave of pleasure tore through her. He sunk his teeth into her at the same moment of his fingers, drinking greedily until she began to weaken beneath him.

He didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to. Never before had he tasted anyone so wonderful, so addicting as Elena and he already found himself wanting more. He would have to sate his new taste by filling another desire however and positioned her back under him, readying her for his entrance. "More." She murmured, shifting back and forth as if she was searching for something.

The new marks left two thin trails of blood running down her thigh and he quickly bent to lap them up before digging his fingers into her hip and bringing her back to reality, back to this moment in time. "More what?" he teased, smoothing his thumbs over the newly forming bruises.

"You." She rocked her hips against his, soon finding their bodies joined as they worked together.

He fought to keep himself slow, stay steady but she was relentless in her begging, needing harder, wanting faster. He felt himself slowly losing grip, holding her more tightly to keep control and remind himself who he was with. She wasn't innocent, but she was fragile and he didn't want to break her. "I love you." He whispered, kissing her gently even as he fucked her senseless.

"I love you too." She nodded, surprised by this man and knowing that she would never tire of the puzzle his very existence presented to her.

_I don't hate you  
>I don't hate you, no<em>

_a/n: so, a kind of backwards fic, but we still ended with a bang ;) hehe like? not like?_

_p.s. song is 'Savior' by Rise Against (suggested by HeartBreakMystique)_


End file.
